


Found again

by AuthorInDistress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have been apart for 6 months and find each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose-de-noire](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rose-de-noire).



> Commission for Rose-de-noire

.

* * *

.

"Didn't expect to find _you_ here, of all places." The music pounds above them, bodies meshing together as they sweat and dance and grind to the sounds pumping out, "What's up?"

"Strictly business, I'm afraid." Loki presses himself in as well, avoiding the touches of anyone around him and focusing only on the way that Tony sways to the music.

"Oh yeah?" The song changes as they talk, the bump-and-grind turning into something a little slower, the beat still vibrating the floor they stand on, "Who's trying to kill you now?" He's smiled at, "Yep. You're that obvious."

"It's not important, who. I've only come to ask for a little relief, really."

"Well," Stepping forward in time with _Paramore,_ Tony wraps his arms around the guy's neck, turning them until Happy - who's standing watch in the corner - will think that it's only some stranger instead of SHIELD's most wanted, "That I can do."

Looking down at him, Loki actually looks a little uncomfortable, holding his shoulders in tighter as Tony slowly slides their bodies closer, "I had hoped for something a little more intimate."

"This is intimate," _Only exception_ continues to play, and the couples that were more here for the grinding start leave to grab a few drinks, "Though the song could have been a better choice. What's the matter? You never danced?"

"I have." Looking around, he leans closer, practically whispering into Tony's ear now, "What _you_ would call ballroom-style only, however. And I was never really particularly good at it either."

"Really? _You_? The guy who has to be the best at everything or he'll die of shame, _you_?" Other couples join them now, swaying together in similar positions, "It's easy, don't worry." A few minutes of awkward stepping, Loki gives him a look when he laughs in response, "You think too much, I ever tell you that?"

"All the time." Before he can continue, however, the DJ abruptly scratches and changes the tune to something much faster, fog filling the dance-floor as others rush into it all over again, "What's happening?"

Tony laughs again, at the hint of actual fear in the question, " _Relax._ Just let the music take you."

"I'd rather not. I do not know where I'll be led." Smiling himself now at how he makes Tony grin, Loki tries to imitate the moves of those besides him, swallowing when Tony spins to press his back into his chest, curving his body with a hand coming up to rest over the back of his neck, "Hm."

"You know a picture of this is going to be plastered _everywhere_ tomorrow. Though, for some reason, I'm just glad that I know which direction the current paparazzi is facing right now." Grinding his body backward, Tony shuts his eyes when Loki's hands finally go to his hips; getting the picture after all his hints, "Gotta make sure _you're_ not in it."

"And lose my fifteen minutes of fame?"

Facing him again, Tony raises an eyebrow, "See, how do you know phrases like that, but not dirty dancing?" He interrupts the reply before it can be shouted out over the music, "Anyway, speaking of being led away, I know where you'd rather be right now. Come on."

.

* * *

.

 

The hotel room is actually one of the nicest they've ever bought out, and the authentic 19th century look to it doesn't even change that for Tony at all.

He sits over the bed, running his hands over the softened blankets and waiting for Loki to get out of the bathroom, "So why come to me for relief? Usually you go on a violence spree, or something. Though, I've noticed the lack of murdering these past few years, which is - good."

"I do try my best for you." The sarcasm doesn't fly over him but he doesn't bother giving him any satisfaction in a half-hearted response anyway, "I came to you because you are the only one of my allies that can be seen as safe. For now." He finally steps out of the bathroom, the dust that had been in his hair now gone, and his chest bare; trousers unbuttoned as he walks toward the bed - having just showered.

"Allies? _I_ count as an ally now?"

"For a while, you have been, yes." The blanket rustles when Loki sits over it, facing Tony who's been sat cross-legged in only his tank top and jeans for a long while now, reading from a book, "Does that surprise you."

"No. Why the hell shouldn't I be, I've put my ass on the line for you more times than I can _count_. I deserve that spot." Loki chuckles lightly, so he makes a face, "Okay, shut up. Maybe a little."

The fan overhead blows his hair down over his eyes for just a second. Loki swipes it away, gently, leaning in closer with the hand still there for a kiss, "I missed you." It's breathed into his open mouth, their sighs mingling, "More than I thought I would ever - "

Tony pulls him closer, deepening the kiss, "I missed you too." Weirdly enough, it's the truth. Their hands clutch at their faces, drawing themselves into each other further, moaning with Loki's teeth nipping at any part of Tony's lips that he can get; soaking in every hiss and hitch of breath, "God, Loki." The privacy of this moment, in the hotel room instead of the dance-floor, only intensifies how they feel after being so long apart. It's strange. All his years alive, and he never once thought he'd end up being utterly thrown into a void of emotion when seeing someone after only six months without him. "I told myself, I - _mm_ \- I said I wouldn't. I swore I wouldn't. Fuck, I even - I even told _Rhodey_ for advice."

"Shh," He's pushed down by the shoulder, still kissing, still holding him, "Ignore thinking of anyone else for now."

"Us mere mortals too ordinary for you?"

"Remove the 'us', and you'd be right." Tony grins, flattered despite himself, "Would you like me to go on?"

Spreading his legs with a stretch, Tony makes himself comfortable under him, "Please do." How long as it been? Five years? Six? Hidden from most of the team, the affair becoming a lot more intense than the fling that it had started out as being. And still, the look on Loki's face during moments like this is enough to send bolts of heat shooting through his entire body like _sparks_.

"You are extraordinary." His shirt is slowly lifted up, pulled over his head and tossed aside until his stomach can have the usual soft, chaste kisses pressed to it, "I sometimes wonder why you ever - "

"Don't." Arching to get every bit of his skin closer to that mouth, Tony hums with his eyes sliding shut, "Let's not do the pity fest. I chose you, I love you, and you love me. We've reached that point, let's not dwell backward. Unless," He pauses, sitting up suddenly, almost knocking into Loki's head, "This guy after you, he isn't more than you can handle is he?"

"Woman, and no. I can handle her, I simply need time and ... relief first." Gesturing, he makes a face, "This is not our _last_ , if that is what you're worried about."

"Oh." Laying back down, Tony cringes, just slightly, in a small spit of embarrassment, "Good." Curling his fingers into Loki's hair then, he tugs him back down, "Continue then. My ears want to be flattered and - _woah_." Yanked down by the hem of his jeans, his head knocks down over the mattress, a soft landing, but still. " _Ow_." The jeans are actually ripped off, his legs lifted in a grip tighter than he remembers, and the briefs that he wore under are then ripped in two. "... o - kay." Wrapping his arms around Loki's neck again, just as he had downstairs, Tony pulls himself up, tightening his legs around Loki's hips and sliding himself closer until he's finally sitting over his lap instead, "I forgot how many clothes I lose around you."

"Start remembering." Finding the lube that Tony religiously carries around with him nowadays, Loki coats his fingers, diving his head down to press harsh kisses to Tony's neck as he does, "I intend to do it more often now that I'm back."

"Better start wearing my old and uglies, then."

"Does your _skin_ count for that?" Staring up at him, Tony blinks at that, noticing how Loki's expression immediately drops when he realizes what he's just said, "I - " Whatever explanation he has, however, is drowned by Tony's laughter. Full-blown, genuine cackling.

"I can see why you want the relief, big guy," Taking a hold of his fingers himself, Tony lowers them slowly, pushing one inside to the knuckle before letting Loki continue with the rest afterward, "But let's keep the insults past kindergarten, shall we." Making a face again, Loki pauses, giving him a look, "What? Am I reminding you of how you're actually robbing the cradle when it comes to me and age-differences?"

" _No_ , you weren't. But now you have."

Groaning, Tony tilts his head back, stretching an arm behind him too to reach for the bowl of fruit on the table; freshly left for them after they'd ordered the room. He picks a strawberry, placing it between his teeth, "Strawberry kiss!" Loki rolls his eyes, but indulges anyhow, leaning in to bite the tip of the strawberry off before pressing their lips together to soak in the rest of it's juice; squirting red everywhere but as they're both pretty much naked right now, it doesn't exactly matter, "Can you forget that I'm technically a _baby_ , now?" He frowns. Oops. "Other than the fact that I just _said_ it, I mean?"

Loki laughs softly, kissing him again and tasting the rest of the fruit that they had shared, pressing his fingers in further just to watch Tony's eyes widen from how close they are now, "A baby cannot make the sounds you make when you're like this."

"Let's - uh. Let's stop with the baby stuff now." Bad image, _bad_ image. Another finger, though, and the image is replaced with the vision of Loki that he has before him; wet hair dripping down his neck and bare chest, his skin flushing in the way that it usually does whenever he's aroused, and his lips swollen red, "I - _hh_."

Another kiss and a twist of the fingers has him keening, "No!" Loki freezes immediately. "No, I mean _no_. No as in, don't do that. Take it slow, I don't - we haven't in so long, so I - " He sighs, trying to get a grip, "Just ... make it last okay?"

Gazing down at him, suddenly more than a little serious, Loki nods after a moment, "Alright."

" ... great," Kissing again, they roll together, Tony landing on top with his eyes shining in the dim-lighting of the suite. This place probably costs a fortune, and one day a bankrupt him will be staring at the past bill with bile in his throat, but for now. He's just going to live in the moment and enjoy himself for once. "Then let's get with it."

"Oh we will." Pulling away from him too quickly for Tony to do anything more than twitch as the fingers slide out, he suddenly turns to reach out behind him, "But first ... " The plate he picks up is full of olden-day popular dishes, meticulous cakes and chunks of taste cheeses, "I need to eat."

"Wh - You're thinking of _food_ after getting all hot and bothered like that? I'm obviously not doing my job right." Sighing, Tony leans back instead, watching as Loki first eats the cheese, "You do look a little thin."

"Not eating properly all this time can do that to a man."

"Why? You couldn't find the time to - " Tasting of the cheese, Loki abruptly kisses him again, "Guess I'm not meant to ask." Another kiss and he moans, picking from the plate to try some of the cakes himself, before it's suddenly yanked from his grip and Loki's on him in a second. "Thought you - liked watching me eat."

"I like watching you moan better." Ooh. Okay. "Have you - with another?"

Oh please. " _No_ Loki, years together is a pretty big deal for me, so I'm not about to go sleeping around with some other jackass." A little put-off by the insult, Tony notices and grins, quickly adding: "You're the only jackass for me."

His thighs are then gripped again, hoisted over Loki's shoulders as he leans in closer, bending him almost in half as he continues pressing kisses almost everywhere. Tony's skin tingles, flushing, and he shuts his eyes just as his lips part to voice his pleasure. Fingers press into him again, faster now, and yet slow all at the same time and they feed into his arousal quickly enough that he's aching before anything's even really happened.

He really did miss him a lot.

" _Loki_ ... " A fourth finger, curving in, rubbing against him, and then Loki coats himself; finally pulling the rest of his trousers down. Tony runs his hands down his chest and torso, cupping his cock when he reaches it and guiding it into him himself, pushing his head back into the pillows behind with a muffled keen. "Yes - "

Finding his own balance, Loki pins his arms down to keep himself upright, teasingly thrusting in slowly, with only the tip. And _fuck_ , it feels good. When he finally pushes in to the base, though, Tony sits up again, holding onto him and pressing himself down as he grinds over Loki's thighs, bouncing only a little to intensify the sensation. Loki's eyes are alight as he watches him, his hands over Tony's back to stop him from falling backward, massaging and kneading and tenderly holding him close.

He could have _lost_ this. He'd thought that so many times, when Loki had been gone for so long. He thought he'd lost him, he'd almost _mourned_ even. And now he's here.

Tony shoves himself forward, holding _him_ down now instead and slowly lifting himself to ride, mesmerized by the different expressions on Loki's face as the pleasure mounts and mounts all over itself.

"Turn around."

Pulling himself off, panting, Tony turns his back obediently - _shut up_ \- and kneels just as Loki does behind him as well, wrapping his arms around him and pressing in again. He holds onto the headboard, pushed forward until his collarbone rests against it, and then Loki's thrusting again. Everything feels so ... _alive_. New, even. Like it's their first time, like it's _his_ first time ever, and like he's never had anything like this before.

"I love you." It spills out, the fourth time he's possibly said it before, and Loki hums, licking just behind his ear, "So much."

"I love you too."

Tony cries out when a particular thrust emphasizes those words, holding on tighter, before pressing himself backward as well; biting his bottom lip between his teeth until he can feel his heartbeat pound within it.

He _sinks_ when Loki finally comes inside him, a feeling so similar to electricity whipping through him, and when he finally does as well he barely keeps himself from fainting. Rolling over onto the mattress again, he hums, more contented that he has been these past 6 months. Loki still holds him, rolling with him, and he molds himself into Tony's back; their sweat sticking alongside their come but neither one of them cares at the moment.

"You should go. Your Avengers will - "

"Shut up." Tony murmurs sleepily, not wanting to hear about them right now, and he turns in Loki's arms, curling his hands under his chin and tucking himself in closer. Actually snuggling too, "Go to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake?"

Pressing a kiss to a nipple, Tony smiles, "Will you?" His answer is a kiss to the top of his head, and a tender stroke down his bare back before the blanket is pulled over their bodies and they press closer together, "Good answer."

It isn't long until they both fall asleep, holding onto each other, knowing that they won't wake up alone the next morning.

.


End file.
